


Runaway Boyfriend

by stories_and_dreams



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Re-write Canon Scene, Sharing a Bed, SkamFicWeek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_dreams/pseuds/stories_and_dreams
Summary: Stuck in an airport and trying to get back home to his friends' wedding, Isak Valtersen is surprised to run into a former classmate from his old school back in Norway. Even Bech Naesheim. They barely know each other, and somehow, before he knows it, Even becomes his "pretend boyfriend" for the weekend wedding. They end up having a great time together but when the weekend's over so is their relationship, right? Destiny has a different plan, as they keep running into each other again... and again...and again. Will they ever become real boyfriends and stop running from each other?





	1. I Could Be Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this fic for #SkamFicWeek. I originally figured I'd do short drabbles for each trope/day, but then I came up with this plot idea that could tie all of the days/tropes into one fic. There will be one chapter for each day/trope.  
> The largest part of the story will be told in the first two days. Because of this I'm not sure I'll get all of the other parts finished for the specific day they're supposed to be finished. But I DO promise I will finish the story, even if some parts have to get posted after fic week is over.
> 
> The prompt for the last day of Fic Week is to write something based on a movie. Well the whole fic is based (or maybe "inspired by" is a better term) on Runaway Bride. 
> 
> Also apologies for any typos or mistakes or any Norwegian missteps. Trying my best, but I'm writing this quickly to try and make the daily deadlines.
> 
> And lastly, all characters belong to Julie Andem and NRK. I'm just borrowing them. :)

Isak bashed at his phone screen with his thumbs, savagely trying to kill as many alien cyborgs as he could. It helped his frustration if he pretended they were JFK airport employees. A two-hour delay had just been announced for his flight, and considering he'd already gotten to the airport early for the recommended "get to the airport two-hours before your flight to make it through security" bullshit, that meant he would end up being stuck here for four freaking hours before even boarding a plane. 

"Isak? Isak Valtersen?"

Isak's eyes narrowed. Who would know him here? He looked away from his phone to see a—very nice—denim-clad crotch filling his line of sight.

  
He felt his cheeks heat as he tipped his head back to look further up to the man standing in front of him. As soon as he reached the guy's face, a million-watt smile stretched the man's full lips. Familiar blue eyes twinkled down at him.

"Even?" Even Bech Naesheim. Isak couldn't believe it. Of all the thousands of people in a New York City airport, what were the chances of running into someone he knew from back home? 

"Halla!” Even said congenially. He gestured to the empty space on the carpet next to Isak. "Mind if I sit?"

Isak shook his head and scooted over a bit. "No, go ahead." The gate waiting area was overflowing with people, leaving the floor as the only available place to sit.

Even settled himself and his backpack and then turned his head to look at Isak, smiling broadly. "Wow. What a surprise, hey?"

Isak smiled cautiously. "Yeah. Wow."

"So what are you doing here in the U.S.?"

"I've been studying for a semester at Columbia on an exchange program in the science department. What are you here for?"

"I'm in L.A. for film school."

Isak nodded. He vaguely remembered Even and Sana's brother and the other boys they hung out with, shooting YouTube videos or something.

Awkward silence stretched between them for a few minutes. Isak looked down at the paused game on his phone, wondering if it would be rude to go back to it.

"So are you heading home?" Even finally asked.

Isak looked up. "Um, yeah."

Even smiled. "Me, too. Just for a visit with the family. Sucks about this delay, hmm?"

Isak rolled his eyes. "Yes!"

Isak's phone rang with a Face Time call. With a tap, Jonas's face filled the screen.

"Hei Issy. I got your text. Any more news?" Jonas asked.

Isak sighed. "No, still at the gate waiting. Got another—" He paused to glance at the time. "—Ninety minutes yet."

"Faen," Jonas said. Suddenly Eva's face squished into the frame next to Jonas's. "Hei Isak!" She waved enthusiastically.

"Hei Eva."

Jonas relayed the information to her about Isak's delay.

"Oh no!" she said with a frown. "Well at least you're not alone. Where's your man? Let us see him!"

"Um...uh...he's in the restroom right now."

Even let out a very sad sound. "We're dying to meet him!"

"Ja." Isak murmured.

There were some voices in the background and both Eva and Jonas turned around. Eva left and Jonas made a grumbling noise.

"Bro, just get here soon, these women are killing me with all the wedding stuff."

"Isn't Magnus there with you?"

"Magnus! Nei, that boy. He's helping the girls more than me!"

Isak laughed. He heard a loud "Joo--oonas" come from the background and laughed even harder.

"I'm coming!" Jonas yelled. Sighing he looked back into the phone. "Ok, I gotta go. But keep me posted, and I'll pick you up, yeah?"

"Yep. Thanks, J. See you soon." Isak replied. The phone went dark as Jonas ended the call. 

Isak looked up to see Even looking at him with a look that said, “I-wasn't-trying-to-listen but I did." Isak gestured with his phone. "Jonas and Eva—did you ever meet them? They're getting married in a few days. That's why I'm heading home. I'm the best man."

Even nodded understandingly.

About that time, a female airline employee walked over to the waiting area from the gate counter. "Excuse, me. Everyone who is waiting for Flight 2121 to Oslo, the mechanical problem is going to take longer to repair than we expected." The crowd erupted in loud groans and mumblings, but the employee held her hands up as if to hold them off. "We have another plane coming, but it will be another hour." More grumblings. "We apologize for the delay but we are committed to getting you to your destination safely. Once the plane is here, it should only take a half hour or so to refuel, board everyone and get you in the air."

"Fy faen," Isak said dejectedly.

Even smiled. "That's so nice to hear," he said.

Isak looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

Even raised his eyebrows and then laughed when realization dawned on him. "No, not the delay. I meant—" He gestured at Isak. "—The Norwegian. I never hear it over here very often."

Isak smiled. "Ah. Yeah I know what you mean. I miss it too."

They stared at each other for a few beats before Isak pulled his gaze away to look down uncomfortably at the floor.

Even looked at his watch. "So, it's going to be quite a while yet. How about finding a place where we can get a beer? My treat?"

Isak looked up and smiled. "Sure that sounds good."

 

* * *

 

 

They were two beers in—well Isak was, Even had limited himself to one and had already switched to water—and discussion had been flowing well between them. They had discussed what they liked and disliked about life in the U.S., and what they missed about Norway.

“So…” Even trailed off while Isak ordered a third beer. When the bartender left them and Isak was taking a healthy swallow, Even continued. “I hope you don’t mind me asking…but Jonas and Eva seemed to think you were travelling with someone?”

Isak quickly looked down at the label of his beer. “Uhm…yeah.”

“And…you appear to be travelling alone?”

“Yeah.” Isak took another swig of beer, still not looking at Even. He didn’t elaborate, and the awkward silence dragged on.

“I’m sorry, it’s not really my business—”

Isak sighed loudly. “No it’s…okay.” He glanced at Even. “I told them a few months ago I was dating someone.” He shrugged. “I know it was wrong to lie, I just…well, they’re always asking how I’m doing, am I seeing anyone—especially Eva. I was intending to tell them I’d broken up before it was time to go home for the wedding, but I kept putting it off, and now…” He looked down dejectedly. “I’ll have to tell them the truth.”

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Isak furrowed his brows and looked at Even, wondering if he was being facetious and why he even cared. His eyes were intent on Isak though, and his expression seemed to be one of genuine interest. So after regarding him for a moment, Isak decided to answer.

"It's been hard to meet someone. I mean, I have gone to some parties and bars, and I've even tried grindr." His cheeks heated at that admission but Even didn't react, just continued listening. "I don't know. Most guys are only into you for as long as it takes to hook up and then they're on to someone else. Which is fine...I mean I'm going back to Norway in a few months so really it's stupid to start a relationship, anyway."

"Mmm," Even said quietly.

More moments pass as the sounds of glasses clinking and the chatter of people surround them in the airport bar. 

"I could be your boyfriend."

Isak was mid-swallow when Even spoke and his words caught Isak so off guard he spit his beer all over the bar table they were sitting at. Even immediately started grabbing all of the napkins out of the small dispenser on their table and mopping up the beer. When he saw Isak had beer dripping down his chin, he picked up one of the napkins that was only slightly damp and offered it to Isak.

Still in a daze, Isak accepted the napkin and swiped his chin. When he was done he dropped the crumpled napkin on the table.

"Y-you...what?" Isak finally sputtered.

Even shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his water. He looked completely nonplussed, as if offering to be someone's boyfriend was an everyday occurrence for him.

"I'd be happy to pretend to be your boyfriend if you like."

Isak blinked. "B-but..." For a split second he found himself actually considering the offer, which he could only attribute to the alcohol in his system. "Nei..." he slurred.

"I don't mind helping you out. It's clear you're in an awkward spot."

Isak blearily stared at Even. "But...aren't you going home to see your family? You don't want to waste three days at someone else's wedding."

"I'm home for a week, I'll have plenty of time. I'm only going to see my parents and a few friends anyway."

Again, Isak regarded Even closely. Trying to imagine what it would be like to be Even's boyfriend. Even's  _pretend_  boyfriend. Even was actually pretty damn hot...wavy, tousled blond hair, combed up and off of his forehead. The clearest blue eyes Isak had ever seen. Thick, pouty lips that were begging to be kissed... Isak shook his head so violently, the room spun momentarily. Once his vision righted itself, he pushed the rest of his beer away. The whole idea was ridiculous, and he needed to keep a clear head.

"Nah, I can’t. I mean I appreciate it, man, but…I can’t let you do that. I really should tell the truth anyway. It was a stupid thing for me to do in the first place.”

_“Attention. All passengers for Flight 2121 to Oslo, Gate 16B, your flight will be boarding in 15 minutes.”_

The announcement over the loud speaker effectively ended their conversation, and Isak was glad. Glancing at his phone for the time, he was surprised to realize how long they had been sitting in the bar.

“I think that’s us,” Even said.

“Finally,” Isak replied. He slid off the stool and landed a bit wobbly. Even grasped his elbow to help steady him.

“Are you ok?”

Isak’s cheeks were burning. How embarrassing. Surely his buzz wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t walk? After a few steps, thankfully, he seemed to be fine.

“Nah, I’m fine.”

 

* * *

  
They lined up at their gate, and went through all of the typical boarding routines. When they were walking up the ramp to the plane, Isak looked over at Even and smiled. "Can you believe we might actually be taking off, finally?"

Even chuckled. "Don't jinx anything, we're not in the air yet." He was smirking and he winked at Isak.

Once on the plane, Isak busied himself finding his seat and stowing his bag in the overhead bin. He sat down heavily in his seat, suddenly very tired, but so glad to finally be on his way back home. He was in the middle seat, which was not his preference, but it had been all that was left when he bought his ticket. There was an older man next to him in the window seat, who gave him a courteous nod but didn't speak. He appeared to be a businessman, accustomed to travel. He loosened his tie, pulled out one of those travel neck pillows and some headphones from the small bag between his feet and once he got himself comfortable, promptly closed his eyes. Isak gave an internal sigh of relief that he would not be a bothersome or chatty seatmate.

The aisle seat, on his left, was empty. As he looked toward the front of the plane he saw a middle-aged man glancing back and forth between his boarding pass and Isak's section of the plane. Isak guessed this would be his other seatmate, as the man took a step in his direction. It was then that he noticed Even at the front of the plane speaking with one of the flight attendants. He looked a bit anxious. The flight attendant reached out and stopped the man who was heading in Isak's direction, and spoke to him. The man glanced at Even and nodded. Isak could see Even visibly relax with relief. The flight attendant pointed toward the back of the plane and the man headed down the aisle, past Isak's seat. Then the flight attendant spoke to Even and pointed in Isak's direction. Isak sat up straighter in his seat. No...she couldn't be directing him— 

"Well, hello. Again." Even smiled sunnily down at Isak. 

Isak’s eyes widened. "Hei." He didn't know quite how to say,  _why are you sitting next to me?_  without sounding nosy or rude so he went with, "Everything okay?"

Even let out a big sigh. "Ja, it is now. I don't like the cramped spaces on planes, I need to have the aisle seat. Also helps to be able to stretch my legs a bit." In  
demonstration, he flexed one of those long legs of his into the aisle space. "I always make sure to book the aisle seat, but when I bought my ticket there were no more left, so I pleaded with the flight attendant, and that other passenger was gracious enough to switch with me."

Isak nodded slowly.

"And now, added bonus, we get to sit next to each other!"

Isak lifted his eyebrows and smiled carefully. "Ja. Added bonus."

Thankfully, once everyone was boarded, the pilots and flight attendants were quick and efficient and they were in the air in no time. The good news, was that this was one of the only direct flights from JFK to Oslo so it would only be about 7 hours. The bad news was that with all of the hours of delays their flight was now an overnight flight. Isak was super tired from the long hours in the airport and the beers had just made it worse. Even seemed excited at the inflight movie— _Pretty Woman_. He told Isak it was a "classic," and he settled in to watch it. Isak had brought one of his textbooks so he could read ahead of where they were in class, but his eyes were so heavy.

 

* * *

 

"Isak. Isak?" 

 The whisper of his name and a gentle nudging sensation broke through the heavy fog of sleep. Isak mumbled incoherently but refused to wake up. He heard a distant chuckle and then a louder calling of his name and another nudge. Grumbling Isak blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Even's big blue eyes and a gentle smile on his face. The nudging was coming from Even’s shoulder...which was directly under Isak’s head. 

He jerked his head up and looked at Even with wide eyes. Isak had been sleeping on Even’s shoulder? Even immediately started flexing and stretching his arm out, as if it had clearly been in that same position for a long time. He still had a smile on his face though.

 “Oh faen, I’m so sorry. You should have woke me sooner."

"It was okay. You were out pretty soundly. You obviously needed the rest."

"How long was I asleep?"

Even glanced at his watch. "Pretty much the whole flight. I really didn't want to wake you, but we're about to land shortly." 

Isak winced. He'd been asleep seven hours? He never slept that long in one sitting. Especially on planes. "Well, sorry again. You really could have woken me. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing like snore...or drool."  

This made Even laugh out loud. "Never. You're actually quite adorable when you sleep." He winked at Isak, and then turned his attention to putting his phone away in his backpack and getting ready for the descent, as the pilot spoke on the overhead speaker.

Isak stared dumbly at Even for a moment, trying to process what he had just said. But the seatbelt light came on and the flight attendants were coming around and there was no time to analyze. As he buckled his seatbelt he decided Even was probably just ribbing him and didn't really mean anything by it.

 

* * *

 

They walked together off the plane through the airport and all the way to baggage claim. Isak's bag just happened to be one of the first on the belt and he hurried to grab it. He turned around to say goodbye to Even but saw him grabbing for his own bag further down the belt. He was too far away to speak to, and there were too many people between them.

At that moment he heard loud, excited voices calling his name, so he turned back around.

"Isak!" He was immediately engulfed in a big hug from Eva.

"Is, hey man, good to see you!" Jonas and he clasped hands and shared a quick bro hug.

Isak smiled. It was good to see his friends again.

"How was the flight?" Jonas asked.

"Who cares about the flight, where's your man?" Eva interrupted excitedly.

Isak gulped. Certainly couldn't hide the truth now, might as well get it over with, he thought. But before he could answer, he felt an arm drape over his shoulder, and a kiss— _a kiss_ —planted on his cheek.

"There you are babe, I found my bag." Even. Isak froze. Eva and Jonas were looking at both of them, confused looks on their faces.

"You look..." Eva tilted her head as she studied Even. "Didn't you go to Nissen?"

"Ja. Just for one year."

Jonas snapped his fingers. "Even! Right?"

Even nodded and Jonas and he shook hands.

Eva's eyes shifted from Isak to Even and back to Isak again. "You're living in New York City. And you're dating someone from home?" 

Jonas laughed. "You just crushed her dreams bro. She's been all excited that you were bringing a super hot American guy with you."

Eva elbowed him in the ribs. He pretended to be wounded and she started chiding him.

Isak just smiled nervously. It was going to be a long weekend.

 

 

 


	2. The Man of His Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap. Two/Day two! Sharing Beds
> 
> There was going to be a lot more to this chap, but I decided today I'm going to move the rest of it into the next chapter. So yay, for this chap. getting up today. What will be not so yay, is Chap. 3 will probably not get posted tomorrow, because it will now be longer. We'll see, depends how long it takes and how much time I have.  
> Anyway, enjoy...and thanks to everyone for all of the comments and kudos on the last chapter!

They all started the trek to Jonas's car, but Isak hung back a few steps. He gripped Even's arm tightly. Even gave him a look and slowed down to match Isak's pace.

"What are you doing?" Isak hissed quietly. "I mean...I said you didn't have to."

Even shrugged his shoulders. “I thought it could be fun. It’s just like the plot of a movie!”

Isak stopped walking and just stared at Even. “This is crazy, Even.”

Even’s face grew serious and he looked down at the ground for a moment before he faced Isak. “It will be ok, Isak, I promise. We’ll make it work.” 

“Come on you two lovebirds, hurry up!” Eva called back to them.

Isak rolled his eyes and let go of Even’s arm. “Fine.”

 

For the rest of the walk to the car and the loading of their bags, Isak wasn’t even listening much to the chatter of the others. He was trying to work over in his mind how he had gotten in this situation and why Even was doing this. They barely knew each other. Yes, Isak had seen him a few times at Sana’s house, and yes, they’d probably passed each other in the halls at Nissen, but that had been a few years ago. They didn’t really know each other that well.

Even was good at keeping Eva occupied by asking lots of questions about the wedding. Eventually though she turned her attention to both of them again.

“Right, baby?” Isak felt a squeeze on his shoulder and he looked up to see Eva—turned around from the front seat—and Even both looking at him.

“Hmm…yeah…um, what?”

“Eva asked how we met. I told her about how we ran into each other at the coffee shop on campus.”

Isak gave Even a look. “On campus. Yeah, right.” 

Even turned toward Eva with a smile. “I stalked that coffee shop for a month afterward, trying to run into him every chance I got. Finally I saw him again, and asked him over to my place for a beer and the rest is history as they say.”

“Wow, how cute,” Eva said. "I still think that's so amazing that both of you—from Nissen— ran into each other in New York City. And that you both were going to the same school in America! It's so romantic. It's like it was fate or destiny or something."

Jonas let out a snort. "Eva!"

She turned back to him. "What?"

"Fate or destiny," he scoffed. "Come on."

"Well what would you call it then?"

"It's just a stupid coincidence," Jonas said.

Eva and Jonas began bickering back and forth and Isak and Even's destiny was forgotten.

 

* * *

  

The happy couple was getting married at a small vacation resort just outside of Oslo. It was a beautiful area and spring was the perfect time of year. Lots of lush, green grass and foliage. Many colorful flowers were starting to bloom.

They had booked all of the wedding party into rooms at the resort. Eva got Isak and Even checked in at the desk and handed them their keycards, and then Jonas walked them to their room.

"So I know you're probably exhausted Iss." Jonas said.

"Actually I slept the whole flight."

Jonas gave him an incredulous look. "Really? But you never sleep on flights."

Isak shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I was just too wiped out from all the delays and the waiting."

"And the beers," Even added cheekily.

Isak rolled his eyes. "I only had two."

"Three," Even corrected. 

"A half," Isak countered. "I only drank half of that last beer."

Even just smiled at him and Jonas burst out laughing. "Ja, you two are a couple alright. Maybe you two will be the next getting married." 

Isak's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

That just caused Even to put an arm around Isak's shoulder and squeeze him closer to his side. And he kissed his cheek again. His whole face heated up just from the brief touch of Even's lips. Once he got some time alone with Even they were going to have to talk and set some ground rules for this weekend.

 

* * *

 

“Here,” Jonas said, glancing at their keycard and then at the door. “You guys are in room 212.”

They all trooped into the room. It was nice and spacious. Large windows. A sofa and lamp in the corner; a desk in the other. Bathroom and closet. And one king-size bed.

Isak stared at the bed while Even started unpacking. Of course Eva and Jonas had booked one bed, since Isak was coming with his “boyfriend.” They wouldn’t need two beds. And he couldn’t ask for two now, without raising suspicion. _Oh this weekend just keeps getting better,_ he thought.

“Listen, I have to go help Eva with a couple of things, but I’ll swing by when I get done, ok? We’ll go grab something to eat.” 

“Sure,” Isak said, touching his fingers to his forehead in salute.

Once the door was closed behind Jonas, Isak walked over to the bed and fell face first into its luxurious softness and screamed into the pillow. When there was no response from Even, Isak flopped over in a huff. Even was standing across the room, silent, and looking the most unsure of himself that Isak had ever seen. They both stared at each other for several minutes. Even finally broke and came over to perch carefully on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry, Isak. I shouldn’t have just forced myself into your plans and your weekend like that, without any warning. I know you said you didn’t want me to. I just…I don’t know, I saw you with Eva and Jonas and I heard them ask about your guy, and I felt bad and the next thing I knew I was there beside you.”

"Well, we need to talk...you keep throwing me off guard, and someone's going to catch on. So cool it on the PDA. The kissing, especially."

Even nodded slowly. "Whatever you want. I was just trying to make it seem believable. But if you're uncomfortable, I get it." He paused and grinned. "I tend to be very touchy, but I know not everyone likes that."

Isak wanted to ask why Even was so comfortable touching and kissing another guy. Was he gay too? He tried to think back in his memory of what little he knew about Even but didn't really remember seeing him with anyone back in school, girl or guy.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Jonas, he was down in the lobby. Isak sighed and slowly got up from the bed. He grabbed one of the keycards Jonas had left on the nightstand. He looked over to Even who was still sitting cautiously on the bed. He gave him a small smile.

"Come on, boyfriend. Let's go get something to eat."

Even smiled back at him.

 

* * *

 

 

As they waited for the elevator, Isak gave a curious look at Even.

"So, why did you tell Eva you were attending Columbia instead of your school in L.A.?"

"Because I figured it was more plausible to say we met and lived in the same city versus trying to explain that we have a long-distance relationship. Never mind trying to figure out how we met if we lived on different coasts." Even said.

Isak's mouth dropped open. "Yeah. Yeah that makes sense." Honestly, he had to admit he would never have thought of that.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened.

Even winked at him. "Stick with me, kid."

 

* * *

 

Downstairs, they found Jonas and the boys—Magnus and Mahdi—easily. Magnus and Mahdi called out Isak's name loudly as soon as they saw him. When he was finally close enough, he clasped hands with Mahdi who also slapped him on the back. Magnus, however, was Magnus and went in for a big bear hug.

"Isak! My man, you're back!"

"Hei, Magnus." Isak's reply was muffled by Magnus's shoulder. Once Magnus released him, he grinned.

"Did you miss us?" Magnus asked.

Isak looked over at Mahdi with a playful smile. "Of course I missed Mahdi."

Mahdi grinned broadly and laughed. Magnus hesitated a moment until he realized what Isak had said.

“Wait, what? You didn’t miss me? C’mon man… 

All the boys laughed then.

When they quieted down, there was an awkward silence as they looked at Even and back at Isak.

“Oh, um, this is Even, my, um…” Isak choked, unsure what to call Even.

“The Man of his Dreams,” Even said with a big smile as he held out his hand.

“Ooh! Wow! Man of his dreams!” the boys crowed. Isak felt his face heat.

Mahdi held out his hand and shook Even’s. “Mahdi,” he announced.

Magnus ignored the outstretched hand, of course, opting for a hug. “The man of Isak’s dreams deserves more than a handshake.” As he pulled away, he looked closely at Even, then held up his finger as realization dawned on his face. “Wait…you went to Nissen didn’t you?”

Even nodded.

Magnus looked at Isak. “I thought you were dating someone from America?” 

Even stepped in and retold the story of them meeting at NYU.

“Ah!” Magnus said. “That’s crazy that you both met there, like that!”

Even and Isak glanced sideways at each other and smiled, Isak more tentatively than Even.

“Ok enough chit chat boys, I’m hungry, let’s go get something to eat.” Jonas interrupted, and Isak was never so grateful.

 

* * *

 

Later that night was the rehearsal, which Isak thought was boring and a complete waste of time. The dinner afterward was pretty fun though. All of Eva’s girl squad was there, including Sana. As soon as they all entered the dining room where the dinner was being held, Sana walked over to where Isak and Even were standing.

“Halla, best bud,” she greeted Isak. Her gaze slid over to Even. “Halla, Even,” she said slowly.

There was an awkward silence as she stared at both of them. “Eva told me you two were… _dating_.”

The tone of her voice when she emphasized the word “dating,” sent fear through Isak. 

“And you met at Columbia?”

With this question she looked pointedly at Even. Isak didn’t know how Even did it, but his face never changed expression. He simply shrugged his shoulders and put an arm around Isak.

“Ja,” he said.

Sana was not smiling and her gaze shifted back and forth again between them, before rolling her eyes. “Don’t forget to call Elias, he’s been looking forward to getting everyone together while you are home,” she said over her shoulder to Even as she turned and walked toward the girls.

Isak looked at Even, who was still standing there as if nothing had happened.

“She knows,” he hissed. “She knows you don’t go to Columbia?”

Even shrugged. “Yes.” He sighed. “But she’s chill. She won’t tell anyone.”

Isak knew Sana, and Even was probably right. But it didn’t stop his heart from skipping a few beats.

 

* * *

 

The dinner was a good time, and Isak eventually relaxed again. It was nice having the whole crowd together again. And he was happy for Eva and Jonas. They had been together all through school, so the coming wedding for the two of them wasn’t exactly a surprise, but he was glad they were making things official. And they looked happy, although Eva seemed to be drinking more than usual. But it was a celebration right?

Even had blended right in with everyone, too. Isak watched him…he was so easygoing and laid back. Every once in a while Even would catch him staring at him and give him a smile or a wink. Isak would look away immediately. Apparently, without meaning to, this back and forth of theirs was solidifying their “relationship.” Eva came up to him at one point—very tipsy— and gave him a huge hug.

“Is-s-a-a-k-k!” She yelled in his ear as she engulfed him. “You and Even are so cute,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ve been watching you all night, you can’t keep your eyes off each other,” she whispered, before giggling and flitting away to go talk to someone else.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually the party broke up and everyone headed back to their rooms, including Isak and Even.

As soon as they walked into their room, Even immediately yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He smiled tiredly at Isak.

“Did you get any sleep on the plane?” Isak asked.

Even shook his head. “No I wasn’t really tired then. I don’t sleep a lot, anyway.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, both looking at the bed.

“You take the bed,” they both said at the same time.

Even strode toward the couch. “You take the bed, Isak. I insist. It’s your weekend, I’m just crashing. I’ll take the couch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Really, I don’t mind.”

Even went into the bathroom first and when he was done Isak took his turn.

When he came out, he saw Even had grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the closet and was trying to get comfortable. The couch, however, was way too small for his tall frame and his legs were all scrunched up to his chest. He settled and shut his eyes finally.

Isak walked over to the ginormous bed but he kept looking over at Even. He pulled back the covers and then finally let out a huff.

“Even, that couch is too small for you.”

“No it’s fine. Very comfy.” Even responded without even opening his eyes.

“Even. Seriously, this bed is huge. There’s more than enough room for both of us.”

Now Even opened his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“It’s fine. Come on.”

Isak slipped in and quickly turned his back to the other side of the bed.

He heard Even pad over and the bed dip as he got in. Then the room went dark as Even turned the light off.

“Goodnight, Isak.” Even said into the darkness.

“Goodnight, Even,” Isak said quietly.

 

* * *

 

The room was still dark when Isak opened his eyes. Checking his phone he saw that it was three in the morning. Groaning inwardly, he closed his eyes again, and tried to fall back asleep. His brain was having none of that, though. He started thinking about Even and this whole pretend situation they were in and how idiotic it was and how easily they could be found out, and why in the hell had he even told Jonas and Eva he had a boyfriend in the first place? With all of these thoughts in his mind he couldn’t shut them off. Sleep would be elusive, he knew from experience. Sighing frustratingly, he shuffled around under the covers and flipped to his other side.

“Are you ok?” he heard Even whisper.

Isak opened his eyes. “Shit. Did I wake you up?”

Even opened his eyes and shifted to face him. “Nei, I don’t sleep much, remember? Why are you awake?”

Isak glanced down at the sheet. “I started thinking about what we’re doing. I guess my brain is freaking out a little. What if people figure out we’re not really together?”

“Well, no one seems suspicious yet, I think we’re doing okay.”

“Yeah, but…I feel bad. They’re my friends, I didn’t really need to lie to them. I don’t know why I ever told Eva and Jonas I had a boyfriend, it was stupid.”

“You must have had a reason and if you did then it wasn’t stupid.” Even said encouragingly.

Isak looked at Even, who only seemed concerned and genuinely interested.

“I…I think I was just jealous.”

“Ok.” Even said, waiting for Isak to continue.

“When they called me a few months ago to tell me they’d gotten engaged…I mean, I knew Jonas was going to ask her, because he’d already told me. But they were together and so happy. Magnus and Vilde were there, too in the background, I’m sure they’ll probably be the next to get married. And…I guess I just felt lonely and homesick and left out. Everyone is in a couple. So when they mentioned that I had to come home for the wedding, I said I would bring my boyfriend. It just popped out before I knew it.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a stupid reason, Isak. We all feel lonely at times. And it’s natural to feel envious of others around us who are happy and in love.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Even smiled at him.

Isak started to smile too, but then frowned. “Yeah, but who makes up a fake boyfriend?”

Even chuckled. “Isak, don’t beat yourself up. It will work out. Listen if you’re uncomfortable just say the word and I’m out of here, ok? Jonas seems like a chill guy and you guys are tight, ja? I’m sure he’ll understand if you tell him the truth.”

“Yeah, he probably would. But there is so much going on with all the wedding stuff right now…I don’t want to create any drama or take anything away from their day.

Maybe if we can just keep this ruse up for the next two days and then later I’ll just tell them we broke up after we got back to school, or something.”

“Ok.” Even said.

They were silent for a few minutes. “Are you sleepy yet?” Even asked.

 “No.”

“Maybe it would make this situation easier if we learned a little bit about each other. Make it feel like we’re not such strangers.”

“Yeah, okay. That would be good.” Isak agreed.

“When do you head back to the U.S.?” Even asked.

“Oh, the day after the wedding.”

“Wow, that’s a short trip. No visiting your parents and family while you’re here?”

“Most of these people are my family, I guess. My dad found out I was coming home and wanted me to meet with him and my mom, but I used school as my excuse that I had to get back.”

Even frowned. “So you didn’t want to see them?”

“Nei. I moved out on my own when I was sixteen. Well, I mean dad still gave me money, but I lived in a shared apartment with Noora and her roommates.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was a really shitty mess at home. Mom went crazy and Dad moved out and left me to deal with her.”

“Crazy?” Even asked quietly.

“She got really religious and started thinking she was hearing voices and…just other crazy stuff. I couldn’t be around it anymore.”

“Oh.”

Even didn’t say anything else, so Isak decided it was his turn.

“Why did you switch to Nissen in your last year?” he asked.

Even sighed. He waited so long, Isak almost thought he wasn’t going to answer, but finally he spoke.

“Remember when I said we all feel lonely and envious of others? Well, I wasn’t exactly envious, but I _was_ feeling lonely and…” He swallowed hard and gave himself a moment before finally continuing. “I convinced myself I had feelings for my best friend. I had blown it up so much into thinking he felt the same way that I… well, I kissed him. And it freaked him out. Which freaked me out.” Even looked away. “There was some other stuff, but…basically I just decided it would be better to have a fresh start somewhere else.”

Even looked a little distressed, so Isak tried to make him feel better like he had done for Isak earlier.

“I’m sorry. I know what that’s like. I mean, I had a crush on Jonas once.”

Even looked back at him with his eyebrows raised. “Jonas? Really? Is that why you’re envious of he and Eva?”

“Nei, nei, nei! Well…I did try to break them up once…but that was years ago, seriously. In first year. I’ve been over him for ages, and both of them have forgiven me for my meddling. They almost split up that year, for other reasons, not just what I did. But they stayed together and they’ve been fine ever since.”

Even chuckled. “Let’s try something not so serious. What kind of music do you listen to?”

Isak grinned.

They spent another hour discovering things about each other. They both liked old school hip-hop, and Even’s favorite was Nas. He also had definite opinions about movies, which made sense since he was studying film at school. His favorite director was someone named Baz Luhrman. Isak made a mental note to check both Nas and Baz Luhrman out when he got back home.

Eventually they both fell asleep again. Somewhere between the talking and the sleeping they had moved closer together on the bed. When Isak awoke again, he found his cheek pressed against Even’s chest. His _bare_ chest. As soon as he realized it, he pulled away. Even was awake and smiling down at him.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“No worries, Isak. It’s okay.”

“No, I keep falling asleep on you. Seriously it’s okay to just shove me away.”

“I would never do that,” Even said quietly. His stare did funny things to Isak’s stomach.

At that moment, both of their phones buzzed simultaneously. Isak’s was a text from Jonas, with instructions about where to meet. Jonas had a list of things from Eva that they needed to do today, including trying on and picking up their tuxedos.

Isak turned to Even who was tapping on his phone. “We have to meet Jonas soon, to help him out with some stuff.”

Even gestured with his phone. “Actually that was Eva, she’s kidnapping me to hang out and help her and the girls today.”

Isak gave him a tortured look. “Seriously?”

Even shrugged. “We bonded last night. I guess now I am just one of the girls.” He batted his eyelashes.

Isak laughed. “Oh, sorry, bro. Don’t let her drag you into the bachelorette party tonight though. You’re coming with us guys tonight. Or we’ll come kidnap you back.”

Even laughed. “Whew. Thanks, that’s good to know.”

Isak went into the bathroom and then poked his head out of the door, eyes wide. “I just realized, you probably don’t have a tux or suit for the wedding do you?” 

“Um, well, no I didn’t pack my formal wear for this trip, since I wasn’t aware I’d be attending a wedding.” Even smirked. “I told Eva the airline “lost” my garment bag with my suit in it, so she told me not to worry about it. We’d get something for me to wear today.”

“Okay. Just don’t let her put you in pink.”

Even threw his head back and laughed heartily. “Alright. No pink. I’ll tell her my man forbids it.” He winked at Isak before getting up and rifling through his bag.

Isak and the boys were kept hopping all day with Eva’s list. The tux shop took the most time, as they all had to try on their tuxedos and have any last minute altering down on the spot. Isak couldn’t stop thinking about Even, wondering how he was doing, wondering what he was doing with the girls. He finally texted him while they were sitting around waiting at the tux shop.

**Isak: Dare I ask…how’s it going?**

**Even: Awesome.**

Immediately Even sent a pic of a large table filled with all of these candies individually wrapped in pink tulle. 

**Isak: What is all that?**

**Even: Table favors for the guests. We just spent two hours wrapping them.**

**Isak. Oh man! I am so sorry! I will make it up to you tonight.**

**Even: (winky face emoji) I will hold you to that.**

Isak smiled.

“Isak!”

Isak looked up at Jonas’s voice.

“Stop texting your boy and get over here. You’re up next to try on your tux.”

He frowned and pocketed his phone. “I’m not texting my boy.”

“Yes you are, you’ve got that dopey love smile on your face.”

Isak paused at Jonas’s words, but then brushed them off. He didn’t smile any differently at Even’s text than he would have at any one else’s.

Right?

 

* * *

  

The bachelor party Jonas wanted consisted mainly of beer, kebabs, and some greens to smoke. Magnus had been planning an elaborate prank for the evening, but Jonas—to Magnus’s great disappointment—found out about it two weeks before, so the night became just a night to hang out and chill.

The party was being held at a small cabin on the grounds of the resort. When Even and Isak walked in, the other three guys were already there.

“Even!” they all yelled.

Isak furrowed his brows and made a face. “What the fuck about me?”

“We’ve seen your ugly mug all day,” Jonas called out. “Even get over here.”

Magnus scooted over on the couch and made room for Even to sit next to Jonas.

A beer was placed in front of him and a blunt was placed in his hand.

Jonas slung an arm around Even’s shoulders. “So, Even.”

Even laughed. “Ja, Jonas?”

“Help a brother out. A brother who in less than 24 hours is about to be tied down to the woman you spent all damn day with.”

“Oooh!” The other boys yelled and called out in response to Jonas’s words.

“I need you to tell me what the girls are doing tonight?” Jonas finally finished. “You are my last hope man, that dude over there—” he paused to gesture at Magnus “—refused to tell me anything.” 

“Vilde wouldn’t tell me anything, I told you! I asked her like ten times!”

Even was laughing with all of the others, but then he cleared his throat and turned to face Jonas. “All I know is they were pregaming in Eva’s hotel room, and then heading out with Eskild to some gay bars.”

“Ah! Yes! They’re going to gay bars! Perfect.” Jonas leaned back and took a big inhale of smoke in relief.

“But I caught Chris whispering among the other girls a few times, and I think I caught the word ‘stripper.’”

“Nei, nei, nei,” Jonas mumbled putting his head in his hands. The other boys hooted and catcalled.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the night was over and Isak and Even were heading back to their room, they were both feeling pretty good. Even had his arm thrown around Isak’s shoulders and Isak didn’t even care. They were laughing about the evening and making fun of the boys. And making up stupid things to laugh even more about.

Once inside their room, Isak collapsed on the bed face first.

“Isak? Isak, come on, get up and get ready for bed?”

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbled into the pillow.

Even chuckled and then sighed.

“Okay Isak, come on, sit up.” Isak felt arms tugging him up, so he moved. He sat upright. Even tugged the hem of his t-shirt up. Isak lifted his arms up and between the two of them they managed to get his shirt off. When Isak brought his arms back down he rested them on Even’s shoulders.

“Thank you for being my fake boyfriend. You’re so nice.” He petted Even’s cheeks and Even smiled. “Oh and you have a nice smile, too.”

“I’m glad you like it, but—”

Isak leaned forward and mashed his lips against Even’s. It was the worst, sloppiest drunk kiss in history, but Even didn’t stop him. The kiss did, however, sober Isak up really quickly. He pulled back, horrified.

“Faen! Faen, faen, faen! Oh…I’m…I’m really sorry Even, I didn’t mean… I—” Isak was shifting and twisting trying to get away from Even somehow. He wished a hole in the floor would just open and he swallow him up. His head was pounding and now his heart was too. 

“Isak! Isak! Stop!” Even trapped Isak’s face in his hands so that Isak had to look at him. “It’s okay, really.” His eyes travelled to Isak’s face and he sighed. His long fingers stroked Isak’s cheekbones and then traced his lips.

“We shouldn’t kiss right now, I’m afraid tomorrow you might regret it, hmm? Let’s just try to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

Isak nodded wordlessly. Even got up and went into the bathroom. Isak stood up and took his pants off, and then slipped under the covers. His brain was fuzzy and he fell asleep quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

It was near dawn when Isak woke to find himself curled up next to Even, with Even’s arms wrapped around him. He knew he was a little out of it last night but he definitely did not remember falling asleep like this.

He didn't want to move and disturb Even, but, he had to get out of the bed before Even woke up and—

"Good morning."

And… Even was already awake. Isak rolled over to face him. Even was looking at him calmly. He hadn't moved his arm yet.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so...what...happened?"

"You were having a bad dream in the middle of the night and you were thrashing around. This was the only way I could get you to calm down."

"Oh faen, I'm sorry, I—" Isak tried to move away again but Even's arm still held him tight.

"Shh. Just chill."

Isak relaxed back down onto the bed. He felt awkward and yet, comfortable at the same time with Even holding him. It made no sense, he knew. He looked over at Even, who was still staring at him. Even's lips quirked up. 

"Hei." Even whispered.

"Hei." Isak responded, equally as quiet. It felt like he was in some kind of alternate universe and if he spoke too loudly it might all disappear.

"Is this okay?" Even asked quietly.

Isak didn't know what to say, he was barely breathing. "Is it okay with you?" he finally asked, avoiding his own answer, afraid the truth might ruin the moment.

Even quirked an eyebrow, but didn't give a snarky comeback. "Yeah it's very okay with me," he answered, never taking his eyes off of Isak.

Isak felt his face heat, but he couldn't control the small smile that crossed his lips. "Yeah, it's okay with me too."

Even smiled. "Good." Even snuggled closer and Isak finally let his whole body completely relax.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" 

Isak's eyes flew open. "What?"

"You wanted to kiss me last night. Well, technically you did kiss me, but it was...ah..." Even trailed off, wincing at Isak.

Isak narrowed his eyes as he searched through his memory of the night before. It was hazy...but then it came through. He covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly. "Nei!" 

Even laughed, and pulled at Isak's hands when he refused to show his face. Once he uncovered Isak's face he palmed the side of Isak's face gently. "Maybe you need a do-over."

Isak's breath hitched. "I'm totally a better kisser than that. The best."

Even pulled back with a mock look of surprise. "Oh, now you're the best?"

Isak nodded, trying not to smile, and failing. Even started laughing.

"I think you have to do it now. I have to judge if you're really the best."

And, now… Isak lost his nerve. Damn his cheeky bravado.

“Okay,” he said breathlessly. He moved in a little closer to Even, then stopped.

“Okay?” Even asked.

“Okay,” Isak said but he still didn’t move.

Next thing he knew, Even met him the rest of the way, and their lips were touching gently. Even hesitated then, waiting for Isak, letting their breaths mingle. Isak felt sweaty and cold everywhere, all at the same time. He finally pressed forward and moved his lips against Even’s, caressing…devouring…embracing every soft inch of them.

Reflexively, he reached up to pull Even closer, and entangled his fingers in Even’s hair. His fingers were still there when he and Even finally broke apart, both of them needing to breathe.

There was silence between them as they drank each other in. Isak, afraid he’d gone too far, pulled away, and rolled to his back, so he didn’t have to face Even.

But Even moved quickly so that he was leaning over him, looking into his eyes.

“That was definitely the best kiss ever,” he rasped, his voice hoarse. His fingers traced Isak’s lips and his face lit up with a smile.

 


	3. You're so Fucking Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks so much for all of the kudos and comments!  
> Sorry Chapter 3 took a while, but it ended up kind of long. This is the last part of the wedding, I swear. Since I plotted the story for fic week, but fic week is over (obviously) certain parts will not follow the tropes as specifically, just whatever works. I combined alternative meeting and a sort-of canon-rewrite in this one, although it's not technically a canon story.
> 
> Anyway, just enjoy the story. :)

* * *

 

 

Isak watched Even sleeping. His lips still stung, and he couldn’t help but smile. After that amazing kiss, they had made out until Even drifted off to sleep again. There had been slow, deep kisses. Gentle, sweet kisses. And intense, heated kisses that left them panting and their bodies on fire. One of them always pulled back before things went any further, even though they were both left aching. 

Isak was afraid of breaking the spell of whatever this was. He knew it was probably crazy, but...this whole situation was crazy. And yet he felt truly happy and relaxed for the first time in a really, really long time.

Even had eventually drifted back off to sleep, but Isak chose to stay awake, stealing the time to watch Even. His mind drifted back to the first time they had met.

 

* * *

 

Isak had been paired with Sana as a lab/study partner in their first year Biology class. Their first big test was coming up, and Sana had agreed to let Isak come over to her house so they could study together. 

They had been studying at her kitchen table for about a half an hour when the front door opened and a group of six loud boys walked in the door. They were arguing and yelling over one another, as they paused to remove their shoes. Two of them started shoving each other and laughing.

Isak looked over at Sana and if looks could kill, she sure was giving them the stare.

“Hei!” She called out. They didn’t hear her. She tried again, louder. “Hei! Boys!”

One of the dark haired boys finally looked over and started to tug on another boy’s sleeve.

“Elias!” She was yelling at this point and she also slammed her book down hard on the table.

Immediate silence as six pairs of eyes turned to her.

“We are studying! You have to get out!”

The boy whose sleeve had been tugged on, sighed and walked toward Isak and Sana. 

“Little sister, I live here too. We’re going into Dad’s office anyway. You won’t even know we’re here.”

Sana rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

The boy spread his arms out. “I swear on Allah.”

“I still don’t believe you, but whatever.” Sana waved him off. “I’ll just tell Mamma and Pappa later.”

“Sana...”

Isak chanced a look over at the other boys who, like him were staying silent and out of this sibling drama. They all had dark hair and eyes, much like the boy—Elias—who was apparently Sana’s brother. All except one, who was fair-skinned with dark blonde hair, and taller than the rest. He clearly stuck out from the crowd. When Isak’s eyes landed on him, he saw the boy was staring right at him. As he caught Isak’s gaze, he smiled. It was subtle but Isak was sure it was definitely a smile.

Isak felt his face flush and he turned back to Sana and Elias who had finally stopped taunting each other.

Elias was, in fact staring him down.   
  
”And who are you?” he asked. 

Sana huffed. “This is Isak, my biology partner.”

“Does Mamma know you brought a boy home?”

“Yes, Elias, she met him before she left to go to the store. And as I told you we’re STUDYING. That’s it. I had to take pity on him and help him, poor boy’s only getting a 4.”

“I am not, I have a 5!”

Sana gave him an exasperated look. “Sure you are,” she said.

Elias laughed and squeezed Isak’s shoulder. “You have my sympathies my man, getting paired with her.” Then he ruffled Isak’s hair as if he were a child and turned back to his friends.

“Come on boys, we have to leave these studious students alone.” He put his finger up to his mouth in the universal “quiet” sign, and then moved with exaggerated tip toe motions toward another room. The other boys mimicked his motions as they followed after him.

Sana sighed and shook her head. “Sorry,” she said to Isak. “They’re here all the time, it’s really obnoxious.”

Isak shrugged. “It’s ok.”

They went back to their books. They could still hear the muted voices of the boys in the other room and spontaneous outbursts of laughter. Isak could ignore it pretty well, although Sana kept shooting looks in the direction of the voices and sighing loudly. Isak suspected her annoyance had more to do with simple sibling rivalry than the noise actually bothering her.

When Snoop Dogg started blaring from the other room, though, she’d had enough. She slammed her pen down and got up to go have words with her brother.

The music stopped abruptly and then all Isak heard were Elias and Sana’s raised voices. He turned back to read from his book but couldn’t help but look up when he heard footsteps. It was the blond boy. 

“Halla.”

He stood not far from Isak, smiling at him.

“Halla,” Isak said.

He turned toward the kitchen. “I’m just getting some juice, would you like some?”

“Uh...sure.”

There were sounds of a cabinet opening and glasses and then liquid pouring.

“Here you go.” 

Isak took the glass from him. “Takk,” he said. He expected Even to go back into the other room, but instead Even just leaned against the wall, sipping his juice.

“I’m Even, by the way,” he finally said.

“Isak. I mean, I’m Isak.” His face heated at how stupid he sounded. No wonder he was getting a 4.

Even smirked at him. “Nice to meet you, Isak.”

Isak took a gulp of his juice and glanced in the direction of Sana’s dad’s office, hoping she would come back soon.

“Don’t worry about that,” Even gestured toward the other room. “They bicker like that all the time. Just sibling stuff.” He grinned.

At that moment, the door opened and Sana stalked back to the table.

“Did you put Elias in his place, girl?” Even asked. 

She smiled evilly. “He has to be my slave for a week.”

Even high-fived her, then headed back to the other boys. “Oh and be a better host, Sana, offer your guests some refreshment next time,” he called out over his shoulder.

Sana looked at the glass in front of Isak and then directly at him. “You said you didn’t want anything.”

Isak shrugged sheepishly. Sana rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. 

 

Later that night, Isak’s thoughts kept drifting to Even. He kept thinking of his smile, and his eyes. How nice Even had been to him. He wondered what Even was really like, and how he had become friends with the other boys. And he wondered why he couldn’t stop thinking of Even. Of course he knew…he’d suspected for a while, but this was the first time he’d really found a boy that sparked something in him. And he finally realized why he didn’t feel the same spark for any of the girls he knew.

Over the next semester, Isak saw Even quite often at Sana’s house. He would always stare at Isak, and acknowledge him in some silent way, either with a smile or a wave.

Sana caught Isak smiling and returning a wave one day and looked at him suspiciously but didn’t say anything.

The last two times he saw Even, he felt like there was something off with him. He only gave Isak a brief nod and while he interacted with the other boys, he didn’t have the same sunny energy he usually had.

And then one day, he just disappeared. He was never at the Bakkoush’s anymore with the other boys.

Curiosity got him and he finally asked Sana, when they were at her house again.

“So...what happened to Even?”

Her head snapped up and she had a strange expression on her face. “What do you mean?”

“I just wondered why he’s never here anymore with the other guys?”

Her expression eased. “I don’t know, really. I think maybe they had a falling out? Elias hasn’t said much, just that they keep calling and texting him but he doesn’t respond.”

The next year, Even showed up at Nissen. Isak couldn’t believe it when he saw him in the schoolyard the first day of school. Especially because Even was a third year last year, same as Elias and his friends. So Even should have graduated already.

When the bell rang and everyone headed inside, Isak hung back, by the open door. As Even approached, he stepped forward.

“Hei, Even.”

Even looked at him with a nervous smile. “Hei Isak,” he said quietly. He didn’t stop to chat though, just continued into the building.

The first few weeks, Isak watched for Even everywhere. He thought if there was an opening he could chat with him some more, or at least help him out and be a friend, as he was the new guy in school. But it didn’t take long for Even to start hanging out with a few other guys—also 3rd years.

Because they were in different years, they didn’t share any classes. Their interactions were limited to seeing each other outside or in the cafeteria, or passing each other occasionally in the halls. They usually shared an acknowledging wave or “hi,” but nothing more. Then he saw Even kissing a blond girl at the Nissen Halloween Party, and—although he couldn’t admit it at the time—his heart sank a little.

He kept his distance after that and dashed his hopes for being friends—at least— with Even. Even was adjusting and fitting in fine and he didn’t need Isak. Every once in a while, though, he caught Even watching him and they would share a smile.

At the end of the year Even graduated and Isak never saw him again. Until the JFK airport.

 

* * *

 

The next thing Isak heard was a buzzing noise. It was his phone alarm. Glancing at it, he groaned. He didn’t know how long it had been going off, but if he didn’t get moving he was going to be late. He glanced over and saw the other side of the bed was empty, but then he saw the closed bathroom door. There was whistling coming from the other side. 

The door opened and Even walked out in nothing but a towel around his waist. All of Isak’s blood went south and he had to bite his lip. Even was beautiful, there was no denying that.

“Good morning, you’re up!” He smiled at Isak. “Bathroom’s all yours.”

Isak slunk out of the bed, keeping his hands in front of his boxers to try and hide his reaction to Even’s nakedness.

Isak showered and dressed in the bathroom but had left his bowtie in the other room. He walked out to get it and caught his breath. Even was standing by the window dressed in his suit. It was a simple black suit, white shirt and long black tie. But it was tailored to fit him perfectly.

Even turned to see him. “Wow,” he said with a very focused look, as his eyes traveled down Isak’s body, then back up to his face.

“Yeah,” was all Isak could muster. “I…uh…just needed my tie.” He couldn’t move though, still caught up in staring at Even.

“You dropped in on the floor, I put it on the bed for you.”

Isak looked over at the bed blankly. “Ok.”

“I can help you tie it, if you need?” Even walked over and picked the tie up. In an instant he was standing in front of Isak, so close Isak could feel his breath.

“Okay…” Even buttoned the top button of Isak’s shirt and settled the tie under the collar. “And then…” Isak watched as Even concentrated carefully on flipping around the small ends of fabric until they were tamed into a neat, even bowtie.

Even gave one last tug on each side as he studied it, before stepping back. “Perfect,” he said quietly as he smiled at Isak.

“Takk,” Isak said.

Even reached up and stroked Isak’s jaw. Isak swallowed hard, his heart pounding. He wanted Even to lean in for a kiss.

But instead, Even took another step back. “We’d better go. Your phone has been buzzing, I imagine it’s Jonas.”

Isak sighed, just as his phone chimed again.

Except it wasn’t his this time, it was Even’s. Even looked at the screen as it continued to ring, and he frowned at whomever was calling. He swiped the phone to stop the call and then pocketed his phone. He looked up at Isak with an uneasy smile. “Let’s go,” he said, striding toward the door.

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the next few hours with Jonas and the boys in Jonas’s room. Vilde came by a few times with instructions or to see of they were all ready. They were smoking and had to try and hide the smell every time she knocked.

Finally it was time to leave for the ceremony location. Eva and Jonas were getting married outside in a small clearing on the property of the resort.

Isak looked at Jonas. “Are you ready?”

Jonas smiled, “Ja. Totally.”

Isak shook his head at him. “I can’t believe you’re so chill. And I can’t believe one of us is getting _married_.”

Jonas and Isak had been best friends since they were in primary school. Isak knew that wouldn’t change, of course but this still felt like a monumental life change. They were adults now.

Jonas slapped Isak on the back. “It’s Eva. I have nothing to worry about, I love her, she loves me. _You_ , I worry about. Do you have the ring?”

Isak’s eyes widened and he started patting his pockets anxiously. Jonas’s expression hardened, so Isak smiled and pulled the ring box out of his pants pocket before Jonas could get too upset.

“Oh there it is,” he said smugly.

Jonas shoved his shoulder hard enough to make Isak stagger backward. “You fucker,” he said. “Gimme that ring, Magnus just became my new best man.”

Isak laughed and Jonas tried to grab for the ring, but Isak held it out of reach. They tusseled and argued over it for a couple of minutes before they finally heard the loud, high-pitched “Boys!” coming from the doorway.

They turned to see Vilde looking at them disapprovingly, her hand on her hip. “You have to go now! There’s no time for this playing around!”

Jonas and Isak just rolled their eyes at each other. Isak put the ring back in his pocket and slapped Jonas on the back as they walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Isak stood next to Jonas, in front of the officiant, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Looking out at the crowd of guests he found Even, who smiled at him. He smiled shyly back. He couldn’t believe that he was here with Even. That just 48 hours ago they had been mere school acquaintances and this morning they had kissed.

And kissed. And kissed.

He felt his face heating, so he looked away just in time to see Noora walking down the aisle as Eva’s maid of honor. The wedding march started, and Eva appeared, beautiful in a white gown with a long, puffy, skirt that trailed slightly on the ground. Isak glanced over to see Jonas straighten his posture. He was smiling the biggest smile Isak had ever seen on him.

But when Isak looked back at Eva, she looked a little pale. She had paused a few beats before starting the walk down the aisle and now she was really taking her precious time, as if she were concentrating hard on putting one foot in front of the other.

When she got about halfway, she stopped and swayed there for several moments. Her eyes were wide and they darted everywhere before meeting Jonas’s stare. She frowned apologetically at him.

And then she turned and ran.

 

* * *

 

The crowd was murmuring amongst themselves. Isak, Magnus and Mahdi and all of the girls—Noora, Vilde, Chris and Sana—were standing in a group behind all of the seated guests, watching to see what was going to happen next.

“What’s going on?” Isak asked, looking at Noora.

She looked sad. “I don’t know, honestly. She’s been fidgety all day, but we thought it was just normal jitters.”

When Eva ran, Jonas, of course took off after her. He finally caught up to her and they were now having a conversation that didn’t look like it was going well. Eva was crying, Jonas was yelling and gesturing and pacing.

Until he wasn’t.

He stopped finally, his body sagging in defeat. Eva, still crying, said something to him and walked away. He turned and left in the opposite direction.

The girls all scurried off after Eva, Isak went stomping off after Jonas.

 

“Jonas! Jonas!” Isak jogged to catch up with his best friend. Jonas stopped to wait on him, but did not turn around. Isak grabbed him by the shoulder, and faced him. “What the fuck was that?” he said breathlessly.

Jonas’s jaw was clenched and he just shook his head. “She said she kissed some guy when the girls were out partying. She was drunk and she freaked out when she couldn’t reach me. I told her I hadn’t gotten any calls from her last night but she didn’t believe me at first. When I showed her my phone she just got more upset. I don’t know if she dialed a wrong number or was just trying to cover her tracks....” He sighed and ran his hands over his face. “She said she needs some time apart. To figure out who she really is. To be alone and not be someone’s girlfriend for a while.”

“Faen,” Isak whispered. They stood there in silence. Isak finally tried to give Jonas an awkward hug but Jonas pulled away.

“I...I can’t. I just need to be alone for a while.” He walked off.

 

When Isak got back to the ceremony spot, Even, Magnus and Mahdi were gathered together chatting. Magnus was the first to see him.

“Did you find him? Is he okay? What’s going on?”

Isak held up a hand to get Magnus to give him a chance to speak. “He’s okay. Well, I mean he’s not, but...he doesn’t want to be around anyone right now.”

“What happened?” Even asked, looking concerned.

Isak sighed. “Eva...I think Eva freaked. She told him she needed time to find out who she really is or something.”

“Faen,” Mahdi said. “That sucks.”

Noora walked over to them.

“Did you talk to Jonas?” she asked Isak, a sad look on her face.

He nodded. “How’s Eva?”

“She feels awful, she’s devastated.” Noora touched Isak’s arm. “Everything is already paid for and the food will just go to waste. She wants the meal to be served to the guests who are here and want to stay. Will you help me make the announcement?”

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

The guests had all been shepherded to the dining atrium inside and the first course was being served by the time Isak could join the boys. He pulled out the chair next to Even and sank down gratefully, undoing his tie and the button on his collar.

“Everything taken care of?” Even asked.

Isak nodded. “Yeah. I think my ‘best man’ duties are officially done.” He blew out a breath. “I texted Jonas too see if he was okay or needed anything. He still doesn’t want to see anyone so I sent some food and alcohol up to his room.”

A server came and placed a plate of salad in front of him. He picked up his fork but just stared blankly at the salad, letting the fork hang there in mid-air.

He felt a warm hand on his neck, gently massaging the tension there, and up into the nape of his neck.

“Are you okay?” Even asked softly, so only Isak could hear.

Isak scoffed. “Me? I’m fine, I’m not the one that got left at the altar.”

“No...but your friends did. I can tell you care greatly for them, so...this has to be affecting you too.”

He looked at Even and gave him a tired smile. “I’m okay, really. I do feel awful for them.”

Even gave his neck one last squeeze and leaned over to kiss his temple.

“Hey!” Magnus said loudly from across the table. “You two should get married! Then we can still have a wedding today!”

Isak’s eyes widened, and Even started laughing. “Whoa, look at that face,” he said gesturing to Isak. “I think you just put the fear of God into him!” 

Isak forced a small smile. Even just squeezed his hand and gave him a big smile. Then he turned to Magnus and deflected the conversation.

“What about you and Vilde?” he asked.

Now it was Magnus’s turn to sputter and Mahdi and Isak laughed uproariously. Mahdi started pounding Magnus on the back. Magnus was still trying to come up with a response. Isak looked over at Even and they shared a smile.

 

By the second course Isak was relaxed. Jonas and Eva were still in the back of his mind, but he was enjoying eating a meal with his friends. And he was enjoying being there with Even. He couldn’t believe how Even watched out for him—noticing that this was affecting him and asking if he was ok. And then the way he smoothly turned that marriage conversation away from them, saving Isak from having to come up with an answer. For such an awkward situation—pretending to be boyfriends—Even had made everything so easy. In another universe, maybe they could have gotten together under different circumstances.

Or maybe...circumstances be damned, maybe they could make this work in this universe. Isak remembered their morning, how they’d woken up. The feel of Even’s lips and how it made him tingle all over.

At that moment Even’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, frowned and hit ignore. Isak watched him. This was the second time today that had happened.

“It’s okay,” Isak said. “If you need to answer your phone, go ahead. Someone is obviously trying to reach you.”

Even glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to his plate. “It’s just my ex. We broke up before I left for California, but every time I come home for a visit she starts calling and texting me. She’s always trying to worm her way back into my life.”

Isak’s heart stopped. He wanted to ask Even to repeat the words but he knew he’d hear the same thing.  _She._ Even’s ex was...a girl?

“Oh,” Isak said. “So you’re ex was a girl?” The words from his brain came out of his mouth before he realized and as soon as he said them he wanted to die on the spot. It was not any of his business who Even dated. But when he thought of the kisses from this morning he felt a punch in his gut. Even must have been playing him.

Isak looked down at his plate, as if the roast beef was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Isak...Isak, look at me,” Even said gently.

Isak turned his head just enough to see Even.

“I don’t really think feelings should have to be labeled. But, if I did, I guess I would consider myself pansexual.” He cupped Isak’s cheek in his hand. “I’m attracted to the person, and the physical follows naturally.” His eyes flicked to Isak’s lips before moving back to Isak’s eyes. An impish smile slowly spread across his lips.

Isak blushed and a timid, but happy, smile crossed his face.

 

Before the last course, Even left the table to find the restroom. Isak was scraping up the last few bites of food on his plate when Sana swooped in and sat down in Even’s seat. She didn’t say anything but sat there staring at him with an impatient look on her face.

Isak, fork in mid-air, paused, realizing she obviously wanted something. As she usually did. He put the fork down and sighed. “Yes, Sanasol?”

“All right so let’s hear the real story.”

His brows furrowed. “Real story?”

Her expression became exasperated. “About what’s really going on with you and Even. I know he’s not at Columbia and you didn’t meet at school.”

Isak looked down sheepishly. “We ran into each other at the airport, before the flight over here.”

Her eyebrows rose. “So you ran into each other...two days ago? And suddenly you’re boyfriends and have been dating for months?”

He sighed. “I lied to Jonas and Eva months ago when I told them I had a boyfriend. I knew when I got here I’d have to come clean. I thought maybe I’d just say we broke up or something. Anyway I ran into Even at the airport and he overheard me talking to Jonas, and then he volunteered to pretend to be my boyfriend. I told him no, but then he did anyway...” Isak trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

Sana narrowed her eyes as she processed the whole story. “But why would you even lie about having a boyfriend in the first place?”

He looked down at his plate then turned to face her. “All of you are paired up and I wasn’t.” He rolled his eyes. “I know it was stupid.”

When he looked at her again, her eyes had softened. “Ja, it was pretty stupid, what are they teaching you at Columbia? You used to be so smart!” She had that smug look on her face. “But somehow it worked out, you ended up with Even.”

“But we’re not really together.”

Her gaze shifted across the room to where Even was chatting with Magnus. She looked back at Isak with a knowing smirk. “Yeah, okay, sure.”

And then she got up and walked off.

 

* * *

 

The guests dispersed after the meal. There would have been dancing next on the schedule, had things gone according to plan, but of course no one really felt like celebrating now.

The wedding party ended up commandeering a circular booth in the hotel bar and ordering rounds of drinks. Isak was tired and and feeling pretty relaxed after a couple of shots. He attributed that for the reason he ended up leaning sideways, against Even’s chest. Even’s arms were comfortably loose around him. It felt so good and so right that he didn’t want to move.

Someone suggested they all go change and hang out at the pool. Everyone agreed and started to get up, but Isak didn’t really feel like going.

“Nei,” he said out loud. “I’m beat,” He looked up at Even shyly. “You can go...if you want.”

Even’s blue eyes looked at him intently. “No, it’s okay. If you don’t want to go, I won’t either.”

They were silent the entire elevator ride and walk down the long corridor.

Even opened the door and they walked inside. He dropped the keycard on the desk, then turned slowly to face Isak.

The door slammed shut, the loud noise piercing the silence of the room.

They both stood still, staring at each other. Even’s expression was unsure and tentative.

All Isak could think about was that this was their last night together...and it was weird to even think in those terms. They weren’t even together. It was all fake. And yet...there was something between the two of them that didn’t feel fake at all. 

It had been a long, emotional day. And Isak was tired. He didn’t want to think, or overanalyze or be left with what ifs.

He felt his legs moving to close the few feet between he and Even, until he was there, close to him. He felt Even’s breath and his warmth, and their lips touched, and then it was just a flurry of hunger and touching and moving and heat and need and everything  all at once.

They struggled to get their suit jackets off while kissing and walking back toward the bed. They had managed to start on shirt buttons, when the back of Isak’s legs hit the bed and he fell backward.

Even followed him down, hovering over him with a light in his eye and a smile. Then he dipped down and kissed Isak again. Isak groaned as Even’s tongue slipped inside his mouth and they devoured each other.

Even pulled away again. He was breathing hard and his eyes were glassy. “God, Isak, you’re so fucking hot.”

Isak was also out of breath and his brain felt hazy, like he were on some toxic drug cocktail giving him the best high ever. He reached up and pushed Even’s unbuttoned shirt off of his body. Even pulled it the rest of the way off of his arms and then dove into Isak’s chest, pushing his shirt away and kissing and sucking and nibbling downward. Isak’s eyes fluttered shut involuntarily. 

Too soon, Even was back nuzzling and kissing the side of Isak’s neck. They began kissing again, savoring and tasting each other. Isak felt Even’s hand stroking down his chest until it stopped at the waistband of his pants. Isak’s body flushed with heat—more than it already was—as his blood fled south.

Even pulled away again to look into his eyes. His hair was wild and untamed from Isak running his hands through it, and his lips were beautifully stained and puffy from their kissing. 

“Is this okay?” Even whispered

Isak mouth was too dry to speak, so he just nodded. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he felt Even’s fingers undoing the button and zipper and then slinking into his boxers. As Even gripped him, slowly moving up and down and exploring, Isak thought he might explode right there. Even’s touch felt amazing.

But not as amazing as his mouth. In a rush, Even was suddenly engulfing Isak in his hot mouth, licking and sucking. Isak swore and moaned and gripped Even’s hair. “Fy faen...oh God...faen, Even!”

This only encouraged Even more, and Isak was shaking. “Stop, Ev, wait.”

When Even crawled back up to Isak, his face was contorted with concern. 

“I want you...I want us to...” Isak blushed and couldn’t get the words out for some reason. Everything was happening so fast between them, he didn’t know if it was right to ask for this. They barely knew each other, was this insane? But right now he just wanted to feel Even inside him so desperately, he didn’t care.

Even’s eyebrows rose in question. “Are you sure?”

Isak’s confidence faltered. “Yes...I mean unless you don’t want to—“

Even’s answer was a huge smile and a frenzied, passionate kiss. “Don’t go anywhere,” he said with a wink.

Even left the bed and Isak couldn’t help a shy smile of anticipation as he waited. He heard lots of rustling around and a clink of a belt dropping to the floor.

When Even returned he was naked and holding a condom and a lube packet. Isak swallowed hard as he watched Even tear open the packet.

“Just...um...go slow,” he mumbled.

Even paused. “Have you done this before?” he asked quietly. There wasn’t any judgment in his tone, but Isak still couldn’t meet his eyes. Isak had only been fully out for a year, and yeah he’d been with other guys and done pretty much everything else _but_ this. He’d never really wanted to until now.

Eyes cast downward, Isak shook his head.

“Oh, Isak.” Even pressed his forehead to Isak’s and stroked his face. “Anytime you want to stop, just say the word, ok?”

Isak nodded and Even pressed the sweetest, gentlest kiss of reverence to Isak’s lips.

 

* * *

 

Isak never had to say stop, in fact he spent more breath asking Even to keep going—when he could even form words, that was. Even was incredibly patient and gentle, always making sure either by eye contact or touch that Isak was ok. And Isak was definitely okay. The feel of Even inside of him was like nothing he’d ever felt before or ever imagined. Isak’s body burned and sparked and moved reflexively, in sync with Even’s. All he could do was hold onto Even like a life raft.

He nearly blacked out when he came, but struggled to stay present, as Even chased his own release, shaking and shuddering and calling out Isak’s name over and over and over.

As Even fell onto the bed, next to him, Isak shivered and wondered what would happen next, as the sex-haze cleared for both of them. Would they simply go to sleep and act as if nothing had happened? Would Even be upset?

Even squashed those concerns pretty quickly. He wrapped his body around Isak and kissed his neck and his ear. “Are you okay?” he whispered breathlessly in Isak’s ear.

Their bodies were sweaty and sticky and he felt Even’s heartbeat still hammering in his chest.

He smiled. “Yeah, I’m...good.”

Even lifted his head up and looked at Isak in mock indignation. “Just...’good?’”

Isak laughed. His eyes were heavy, his body completely boneless and relaxed. Every inch of his skin tingled. “Ok, that was pretty fucking fantastic,” he said, his words almost slurring.

Even’s smile was so wide it filled his whole face. “It was,” he pulled Isak even closer. “Isak Valtersen, you are amazing.”

He nuzzled Isak’s shoulder, humming contentedly.

“Not bad for fake boyfriends,” Isak said, and then wished he could take it back.

“Do you have to go back tomorrow?”

Isak was surprised by Even’s question. “Um…well….”

Even leaned up to hover over him, an excited look in his eyes. “You could change your ticket. I’ll pay. Then come stay with me this week. You could meet my parents and Elias and the boys. Well, you sort of know them already, through Sana. But you could hang out with us.” He pressed a kiss to Isak’s chest. “We could hang out some more. Be real boyfriends.” His smile was so happy and animated.

Isak stared at Even in amazement and uncertainty. He wanted to spend more time together? And the real boyfriends comment—did he seriously mean he wanted them to be together? As a real couple?

A smile crept across his face, he couldn’t stop it. “I guess I could miss some classes….”

Even exuberantly started kissing him everywhere, peppering gentle pecks on his chest and his neck and his face, in between also listing all the things they could do this week. Isak got caught up in his excitement and the rush of intense feelings. They laughed and talked and kissed and touched until they both came again.

Isak had never had a more perfect night and finally exhausted, he fell asleep in Even’s arms. He felt Even leave the bed a couple of times in the night but Isak was too tired to fully wake up. He figured Even was in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Isak awoke late, about mid-morning. He opened his eyes to rumpled sheets and an empty half of the bed. Sitting up, he sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. No Even. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn’t in there and the shower wasn’t running. Across the room he saw Even’s suitcase was also not there anymore.

His heart started hammering as his eyes covered the room, again, even though he knew Even was not here. And then he spied a note on the other pillow. He snatched it up and read the scrawled words.

_Isak, I’m sorry, but I had to leave. It was a wonderful weekend but I think things are moving a little fast for me.  
_ _Even_

Isak’s brows furrowed and he blinked before reading the note again. And again.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Isak got off the elevator in the lobby, pulling his suitcase behind him. He shuffled over to where Jonas was waiting for him in one of the cushioned chairs in the lounge area.

Jonas and he clapped hands, as Isak collapsed into the empty chair next to Jonas.

“Hei man, how are you doing?” Isak asked.

Jonas shrugged. He looked better than Isak expected, although his eyes looked red and tired.

“So fucking ready to get out of here.”

“Did you hear any more from Eva?”

“Nei, I think it’s best we don’t talk to each other for a while. And I don’t think we will, I mean, it’s over. It’s all over.” He stared into space blankly for a moment, before looking over at Isak. His eyebrows knit in concern.

“What happened to you? You look like hell. And where’s Even?”

Isak looked at the floor and fiddled with a loose thread on his jeans. “He’s gone.”

“What? What the fuck happened?”

Isak knew it was time to tell his friend the truth. He sighed loudly, before gathering his words.

“We…weren’t really together. I haven’t seen him since Nissen, we only ran into each other at the airport before our flight. He doesn’t go to Columbia, he is in school in California and was coming home to visit his family.”

Jonas was listening but still staring at him in confusion. “So why did you guys act like you were dating?”

Isak sheepishly glanced at Jonas before returning his gaze downward. “I lied when I told you and Eva I had a boyfriend.” He went on to explain everything, why he lied and how Even had basically volunteered to help him keep up the lie.

“I’m sorry,” he finished.

“Isak, what the fuck? How long have we been friends? You didn’t have to pretend you had a boyfriend, you could have just told me. I don’t care if you’re dating anyone. I’m sorry you felt alone, just because I was with Eva and Magnus was with Vilde.” He shook his head. “What a crazy story! You and Even though…he seemed like he was really into you. You guys…you looked like you belonged together.”

“We had sex.”

Jonas’s eyes went wide, his eyebrows disappearing into his bushy hair.

“Last night. And after, he was all wanting me to change my ticket and stay the rest of the week and we’d hang out and I’d meet his family…but then I woke up this morning and he was gone. He left a note and said he was sorry, but things had moved too fast.”

“Shit.” Jonas said quietly. “That’s cold. Did you text him or call him?”

“I called but his phone was off. Besides he was pretty clear in the note.”

“Well, if you still want to change your ticket, I’ve got plenty of greens left. We can pick up some more beer and you can stay at my place for a while. It’s officially a bachelor pad now.”

“Nah, I think I should just get back.”

 

* * *

 

 

And so Jonas dropped him at the airport. It was another overnight flight but he couldn’t sleep this time. He tried reading his textbook and listening to music but all he could think about was Even.

 

 


End file.
